1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a test apparatus to analyze a fluidic sample.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apparatuses and methods of analyzing fluidic samples are required in various fields including environmental monitoring, food inspection, medical diagnosis, etc. Analyses of fluidic samples may be performed by using test apparatuses for fluidic samples. Fluidic sample test apparatuses may perform an analysis of a sample by using reaction between a particular chemical substance and the sample via a biosensor, and the like.
By using a fluidic sample test apparatus, a sample cartridge including a sample to be tested may be analyzed by accommodating the sample cartridge in the fluidic sample test apparatus, and performing an analysis with a door closed. Details of the analysis, analysis stages, operating states of the analysis, or the like may be displayed on a display. Analysis results may be printed out on a printing medium. The fluidic sample test apparatus may be used for blood tests to diagnose diseases.
In general, since reaction results are significantly influenced by temperature conditions in biochemical reactions of a fluidic sample, there is a need to maintain temperature conditions required to normally perform the reactions while the reactions are performed.